


therefore, you and me

by dearmoonlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Prompt Fill, and they finally date, dammit, listen sometimes i just want them to be HAPPY, so i guess this is an au in which mao notices how head over heels ritsu is for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmoonlight/pseuds/dearmoonlight
Summary: They’ve been friends for more than twelve years, two of which they were also dating, and never once in all that time (625 weeks, 4380 days, and more than 100.000 hours. Which are a lot of minutes, a lot of secretive smiles, piggyback rides, gentle touches, hesitant kisses.) has Ritsu woken up before Mao.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	therefore, you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Ritsumao + morning cuddles!

They’ve been friends for more than twelve years, two of which they were also dating, and never once in all that time (625 weeks, 4380 days, and more than 100.000 hours. Which are a lot of minutes, a lot of secretive smiles, piggyback rides, gentle touches, hesitant kisses.) has Ritsu woken up before Mao.

So it is even a little worrying for Ritsu, open his eyes to find Mao still there with him. He should be already up, making breakfast or getting dressed or - if Ritsu was specially lucky - kissing him senseless. 

(Morning kisses are Ritsu’s favorite way of waking up, mind still hazy and movements slow, almost languid. Sometimes they also lead to something else, hands searching for skin to touch and breathing becoming heavier with the need to get closer, closer,  _ closer-) _

So, yes. Morning kisses? The best. But Mao is usually the one to initiate them. Ritsu stays very still, almost holding his breath as he drinks in the sight before him - hair falling around his face in a mess of red locks, moving sightly at each puff of breath coming out his parted lips. He looks peaceful, relaxed, younger than usual. How much have his responsibilities been weighing him down, Ritsu can’t tell. He can guess, however, and the thought alone is enough to make him roll his eyes.

Mao hasn’t had a good night of sleep since forever ago, probably. This boy was already overworking himself when he was  _ seven _ .

His curtains are drawn (almost always are. Sunlight is not very welcome in the Sakuma household), and there’s a good chance of Mao being able to sleep for a long time. Ritsu wants to brush his hair away from his face, wants to nuzzle his face against the warm skin of his chest and ask for attention like a spoiled cat. Wants to be the one kissing him good morning for once.

He wants. And so he he reaches up to do it, because restraining himself has never been his forte. But the second his fingers contact with Mao’s hair, there’s a sound of disagreement coming out his throat. His eyelids don’t even flicker, but Mao immediately shifts closer to him, pushing his face against Ritsu’s neck and encircling his waist with an arm, as if he wanted to keep him in place.

It works like a magic spell. Ritsu stays still, contenting himself by burying a hand in his hair as he takes in a deep breath. Mao’s scent is gentle, comforting. He smells like childhood memories and cherry shampoo. Ritsu knows that if he bite over the line of his pulse, it would taste the same.

He waits for a good ten minutes, lost in the sound of Mao’s breathing, in the warmth of his body heat pressed against him. Mao feels vulnerable under his hand, unworried and powerless in his slumber. Ritsu presses a kiss against his forehead. It is said that vampires doesn’t have a heart, but his takes a leap - it hits him like a wave of dizziness. 

Mao chooses that moment to wake up. Ritsu feels it in the way he tenses for a second, just before a relieved sigh hits against his collarbone. Mao rubs his nose against Ritsu’s skin lightly, still walking in the edge of dreams, and when he talks Ritsu can feel the warmth of his breath.

“Hey.” he whispers, quiet and somnolent. It’s surprising, because Ritsu should be accustomed to all of this - the intimacy, the pool of sunlight at the pit of his stomach, the endless whisper of  _ This shouldn’t be yours. It shouldn’t. But take it anyway. _

“I thought breakfast would be ready by the time I woke up~” Ritsu says, but he doesn’t let go of his hold. “Are my bad habits rubbing off in Maakun?”

Mao puts a few inches between them for the sake of looking into Ritsu’s eyes, expression still sleepy and hair messy.

“Yesterday’s live was exhausting.” Mao smiles, slow and dauting. “You’ve been waking up earlier, though?”

Ritsu raises an eyebrow. If Mao starts to think that he’s able to spread his good routines to him - as if they were the plague - it would be dreadful. He could get  _ ideas _ , the ‘Ritchan doesn’t need to be spoiled’ kind of ideas.

Ritsu pulls him in instead, set in the idea of making him forget about the conversation in the first place. Mao complies so willingly, so docile in his still slow movements, it makes Ritsu’s heart jump in his throat, pulsing against his temples when he notices the hand that’s slipping past the hem of his shirt. He can feel Mao smile against his lips when he makes an appreciative sound at the end of his throat.

(Ritsu doesn't think he's getting his breakfast anytime soon.

Oh, well. It's worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working through the prompts just...very slowly. The ritsumao ones are super useful for me to practise the characters for a long fic i want to write tho, so. Priorities. 
> 
> Also. Mao is a horny idiot don't @ me.


End file.
